


Enchantment

by Despina



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-20
Updated: 2011-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:16:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Despina/pseuds/Despina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the party is infected with happy dust, Gojyo's special skills are required.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enchantment

**Author's Note:**

> Ages ago, this fic started life as a saiyuki_time prompt, "Magic." Then it turned into this 8,600+ word monster. Many thanks to Rroselavy and imayb1 for their mad beta skillz. However, I touched the fic last and I'm pretty sick of looking at it so any mistakes are mine.

Gojyo was on wood duty. He hated wood duty, although to be honest, he'd managed to get out of it for the past few weeks by tricking Goku into doing for him. Tonight, however, Sanzo had intervened and here he was, picking up dry tree limbs for their fire. Gojyo swore, loud and long, using every swearword he could think of, creating new and inventive combinations to old classics. They were all a bit edgy.

They were in a dense forest, green and soothing, with a stream nearby and a picturesque meadow not far from the deer trail Hakkai had insisted was a road. If it hadn't been day three of sleeping outside, Gojyo might have appreciated the scenery more. At least this time they'd chosen to camp near hot springs. Gojyo would be able to wash some of the road grime from his body and clothes. First, however, he had to collect wood.

"Fucking Sanzo."

Something buzzed by his head and he paused, his head twisting to track the sound. Was that what he thought it was? He rejected the notion and returned to his chore. After gathering up an armload of wood, a small, purple creature with sparkling wings hovered in front of him, finally alighting on the top limb he carried.

"Great." Gojyo glared at the thing. "Fairies."

The creature fluttered its wings, and a glittering dust surrounded Gojyo like a shimmering cloud.

"Hey!" Gojyo grumbled, waving away iridescent specks with his free hand. "Cut that out."

The fairy scowled at him. Soaring into the air, it circled his head while chattering at him and sprinkling him with more dust. The creature sounded suspiciously like a squirrel and finally Gojyo was annoyed enough to swat at it. The fairy flew away and he didn't think anymore about it.

He made his way back to an empty camp. He quickly built a blazing fire and absently wondered where his companions might be. He suspected they were bathing, exactly what he had in mind. Once the fire had sufficient life, Gojyo gathered up his cleanest clothes, various grooming items, and a towel before making his way to the spring.

Dusk was painting the sky in a cacophony of colors when he settled himself into a pool of warm water fed by the hot spring. Thick trees and a cushiony carpet of moss covering the forest floor added to the woodland beauty. Gojyo sighed, realizing what a lovely place they'd had luck in finding. He lit a cigarette and eased deeper into soothing water.

Another fairy, the color of a blue summer sky with wings resembling those of a butterfly, hovered over his head. This one also released a shower of sparkling powder over him and continued to rain fairy dust on Gojyo until he lost his patience and gently backhanded the creature. It returned, circling him, just out of arm's reach while it buzzed around him, like an angry bee. He blew smoke at it, taking joy in its indignant chatter. The fairy gave him a final dusting and then darted away.

A voice Gojyo did not recognize interrupted his moment of triumph. "Ah, I understand now. You seem to have a resistance."

He sat up and scanned trees and undergrowth. "What?" he called out, visually searching for his visitor.

"I see you are immune to the nymphs magic." A fox with a silver coat, ice-blue eyes, and many tails emerged from a tangle of heavy brush. "Upon closer observation, I see why."

Gojyo stared mutely at the beast. His startled brain was disappointingly unable to form a suitable comeback.

The fox sat down, curling its many tails about itself. "You are part nymph."

Now Gojyo wasn't a complete fool, he knew a talking fox was not a normal occurrence, and he could only think of one thing to say. "What the fuck?"

"No." The fox shook its head, a very unsettling thing to see. "I believe, if the fairies have their way, fucking is what your friends will be doing, perhaps for the rest of their lives."

Gojyo rolled his eyes and took a deep drag of his smoke. He smiled at the fox. "Okay, I really don't know what you're going on about."

"The flying fairies you've seen," the fox explained, "are nymphs."

"So?" Gojyo asked, crushing out his nearly done cigarette.

The fox sighed. "You are a slow one aren't you?"

Gojyo dunked his head, and then lathered up his hair with Sanzo's sandalwood shampoo. "Well, I've never been good at riddles, if that's what you mean."

"And yet, you seem to handle the appearance of a talking fox with ease."

"Oh, Foxy," Gojyo grinned at the silver-colored creature while massaging his scalp, "you have no idea what I've seen. Compared to spider demons and meddling gods, a talking fox is rather tame stuff."

"I don't think your friends have your natural immunity to aphrodisiacs."

Gojyo dunked his head under the water again and rinsed out the shampoo. He sat up. "I get it, Foxy. For once in my life, I have an edge. So what?"

"They are all infected with fairy dust and running rampant through the forest." The fox blinked at him. "You really are thick-headed."

"Whatever," he shook his head, excess water droplets flying, "I'm not the brains of this outfit. That's Hakkai's job."

"Would that be the one with dark hair and amazing green eyes?"

Gojyo paused in his movements, suddenly interested. "Yeah."

"Ah, he's the one the Fairy Queen has her eye on."

Feeling a prickle on his freshly-washed scalp Gojyo asked, "What are you talking about?"

"Your friends are in great peril, they are in the throes of lust and out of their senses." The fox gazed at him. "Not all threats come in the form of battle and death. Do not underestimate the devastation pleasure can bring, it is a far more insidious form of danger."

"What are you telling me? You're saying that Sanzo, Goku, and Hakkai are… what? In heat, or something?"

"Yes."

"Hakkai? And _Sanzo_? You've got to be kidding. Goku maybe, but I don't think a few fairies could bother the other two." He laughed at his thoughts. "Besides, what's the worst that can happen? They'll be horny for a little bit. I'm horny all the time and I'm okay."

"I'm _not_ kidding." The fox sighed again. "How many times must I repeat myself? Your friends are in trouble. You are the only one left clear-headed and not affected."

"Fine." Gojyo pushed his wet hair off his face. He was tired of this game. "I'll bite. Let me take a guess as to where you're going with this. I have to help them, right?"

"Yes. Although, considering how stupid you are, I fear they have no hope."

"Uh huh. Can you get to the point?" Gojyo smiled tolerantly, still unconvinced. He dropped his voice and asked, "How am I supposed to help them from the _scary_ fairy powder?"

The fox ignored Gojyo's sarcasm. "I believe each person will react differently to the dust. If you cannot help them by the time the sun comes up, they will be lost."

"Lost?" Gojyo's smile melted. "What do you mean by that?"

"Lost. Gone forever. Never to be seen again. Disappeared without …"

"All right, all right, I get it," Gojyo cut the fox off with a grumble in his voice. "Why didn't you tell me that before?"

"You didn't ask. I'm glad you understand. Finally." The fox rose to its feet. "I would suggest we make haste."

"Figures. I was just starting to relax." Gojyo stood up, water cascading from his body while he reached for his towel. "Do you know where they are?"

"Yes, I will take you to them."

He stepped out of the pool and grabbed his clothes, feeling a sudden need to hurry.

Tipping its head to one side, the fox said, "Pity you humans always insist on hiding your best features."

"Yeah, well," Gojyo replied while sliding into his jeans, "we all don't have the option of your magnificent coat."

The fox gazed at Gojyo, blue eyes sparkling. "You are a flatterer."

"Ya think?" Gojyo wondered for a moment while he pulled a t-shirt over his head. "So are you a girl fox or a boy fox?"

"Does it matter?"

He ran a towel over his wet hair. "Not really. I just want to know what to call you."

"Ah, so you want to know my name, do you?" The fox chuckled and moved into the dense forest. "Perhaps you are not as thick-headed as I originally thought. We must go."

"Hey! I still don't have my boots on!" Gojyo followed the talking fox, carrying his boots certain he’d lost his senses. "You know, it’s a well-known fact that foxes can be tricksters."

"Indeed, that is a point I will not dispute." The fox stopped and looked over its shoulder. "But are there not as many stories about foxes aiding people?"

"Fair enough." Gojyo agreed. "Then why would you help us?"

"I like your hair, its pretty red color is like fire." The creature turned away and set off through the forest at a nimble pace.

"Hey …" Gojyo chased after, his feet still bare and stinging from stepping on tangled, pokey undergrowth while he followed, until the fox stopped. Gojyo paused to look at the blue-eyed creature who tipped its head toward an opening in the trees. Moving past Foxy and closer to the clearing, Gojyo hid behind a large evergreen. Sanzo was there all right, pacing and clad only in a pair of jeans.

"He looks okay to me," Gojyo whispered to Foxy, "like his normal stick-up-his-ass self."

"Tch," the fox answered dismissively. "Looks can be very deceiving."

There was something different about Sanzo, although Gojyo couldn't quite place what it was. A strange, electric aura surrounded the monk. As Gojyo continued to observe, he was convinced that what emanated from Sanzo was a fierce sexual energy. "I'll talk to him." Gojyo moved closer.

Foxy shook its head and warned, "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"Whatever." Gojyo stepped into the clearing. "Hey Sanzo, are you -"

Sanzo lunged for him, knocking them both to the ground. He hissed, "Fucking Kappa, why does it have to be you?"

"What the fuck, Sanzo?" Gojyo was confused, was Sanzo attacking him? Again? He couldn't discount a Sanzo doppelganger. Lookalikes happened a lot in their world. Gojyo inhaled deeply, this Sanzo smelled right except for the exceptionally high levels of pheromones. "Hey – "

Then the most incredible thing happened. Sanzo kissed him. He'd had many kisses in his lifetime, in fact, Gojyo considered himself quite a connoisseur when it came to kissing. Sanzo, he grudgingly admitted, was not bad. Fleetingly, he wondered where a monk would pick up kissing skills. Had Sanzo been practicing on the monkey? Gojyo felt a tongue on his lips and instinctively, he opened his mouth, tasting Sanzo’s flavor of cigarettes and something citrusy. Long fingers tangled in Gojyo’s hair and something hard pressed against his hip.

Losing himself to the wave of sensations, Gojyo turned them both over, trapping Sanzo beneath him. He wedged his knee between opened thighs and when Sanzo arched up to press against his groin, Gojyo felt his control slipping away. Sanzo would definitely spread his legs willingly for Gojyo at this moment. Gojyo wanted him, wanted to press his aching cock inside Sanzo’s tight ass and make the monk scream. He wanted to make them both scream.

The fox chuckled. "Hmm, I tried to warn you. Now you are losing to the magic. I told you of the dangers and if you continue like this, without control, you will be lost, too."

Gojyo raised his head and through the curtain of his hair, he focused on the fox's crystal blue eyes boring into him. Sanzo bit his neck and tugged at his hair. Part of Gojyo longed to disregard Foxy and pound Sanzo senseless, but another part feared ignoring the warning.

Sanzo hissed at him. "Don't stop now, stupid Kappa."

"Then again," the fox turned its head and sniffed derisively, "perhaps you are only losing to your desires. As we agreed earlier, you are a simple creature. Maybe you are solely driven by your baser instincts."

Gojyo tried to disengage himself from Sanzo. The person beneath him certainly didn’t act like Sanzo even though Gojyo knew it was the monk. When he thought about his own actions, he supposed it _was_ cheap to take advantage of Sanzo in his current state, almost like... Gojyo sat up, Sanzo’s hands and lips following him. He sighed, wishing Sanzo wasn’t so willing and his hard-on wasn’t so needy. Gojyo might be easy, but he liked his partners to be in their right minds when he fucked them.

Gojyo glared at Foxy. "So what do I do?"

"Something surprising."

"That’s what I…" his words trailed off when he saw the fox shake its head.

"He will remember whatever you do to him, with crystal clarity. The nymphs' sense of humor carries a brand of cruelty, wouldn't you say?"

"Oh." Gojyo grabbed Sanzo’s roaming hands and gazed into his dull purple eyes. Gojyo licked his lips, still tasting Sanzo’s mouth. "But he’s so willing now."

"This might be your only chance, you dumbass Kappa," Sanzo said with a growl. His hand dipped between Gojyo's legs and squeezed his cock.

"Tch." The fox chewed on its front leg, ignoring Sanzo. "What happens when he’s himself again?"

"What do you care, Foxy?" Gojyo fought a moan, imagining an alert Sanzo, one who could remember Gojyo fucking him. Then he imagined a bullet with his name on it. He grabbed Sanzo's hands, pulling them away from his erection. "All right. On second thought, you might have a point."

"He’s very difficult to cast a spell on, the fairies worked hard to enchant him. Even now, he is fighting against his beguilement. I would say any type of jarring experience will snap him out of it."

"Why don’t I just punch him, then?" Gojyo gazed at the struggling not-Sanzo. When he considered his situation, he had to agree with the fox; screwing the Sanzo-doll would be a disappointment, although it remained a tempting pitfall. Now that he thought about it, punching Sanzo might not be much fun either.

The fox stretched out on the ground, still watching Gojyo. "I suspect physical violence is not shocking enough for him."

"Well, duh," Gojyo said with a sigh. "Maybe the monkey can take care of him. Do you know where Goku is?"

"The one with the golden eyes and coronet?"

"Yeah."

"I’ll look." The fox sat and closed its eyes. Immediately, an ice-blue glow surrounded the creature.

Sanzo, in the meantime, had slipped his hands under Gojyo’s snug t-shirt and was dragging his nails across flesh. Gojyo growled in frustration, pushing Sanzo with enough force to knock him flat on his back. Sanzo’s brow furrowed and for a moment, anger flashing in his eyes before the dullness returned.

"Ah, so you are in there," Gojyo said, crawling over Sanzo’s prone form and tugging the monk's pants open.

"About time," Sanzo said with a snarl.

Gojyo chuckled. "I hope the fox is right, I hope you’ll remember this, it might be worth a bullet."

Sanzo was eerily complacent but his cock was hard and wet, responding to the evening air with eager twitches while Gojyo worked his jeans and boxers off. Gojyo looked into the lackluster eyes and felt a twang of sudden guilt along with a ridiculous need to comfort Sanzo. "Nah, I’m not gonna fuck you, but I am gonna make you come."

Gojyo paused, unable to take his eyes off Sanzo’s body. Lean and powerful, Sanzo was all sinewy muscle and hipbones. Those were some fucking awesome hipbones. His fingertips hovered above Sanzo’s skin. Gojyo was suddenly afraid to touch his traveling companion because he was unsure of he could stop once he started.

"Hey Foxy," he was almost panting, "once I wake him, will he stay that way?"

"Yes. He will be almost impossible to enchant a second time."

Gojyo let his fingers curl around Sanzo’s sides, thumbs rubbing against nipples while he leaned down. His lips stopped millimeters from Sanzo’s as he breathed out the words, "Too bad."

 

Sanzo raised his head and their following kiss was mind-numbingly hot. Gojyo, aching with desire, pressed his erection into Sanzo. He wanted to drag it out, kiss and fondle, but Gojyo couldn’t help wondering what Goku and Hakkai might be doing. _Hakkai_. He needed to hurry. Gojyo moved his mouth along Sanzo’s trembling body. He nipped and left a couple of love bites on those hipbones for souvenirs before traveling inextricably towards Sanzo’s dripping cock.

Gojyo fumbled in his pocket for his small vial of lube. As promised, he wouldn’t fuck Sanzo, at least not with his dick. He broke away, sat back and opened the bottle. With his knee, he prodded Sanzo to spread his legs. "Lift your hips, Sanzo." Amazingly, the monk complied and after pouring a generous amount of oil over Sanzo’s balls, Gojyo watched the shiny stuff slide between creamy white thighs. Gojyo swallowed, his cock throbbing painfully, and he groaned with life's unfairness.

Before capping and returning the bottle to his pocket, Gojyo coated his fingers. Then he circled Sanzo’s opening with his fingertip, hearing a quiet moan of pleasure. "Fuck." Gojyo muttered as he leaned forward again, "Let’s get this over with so I can jack off somewhere in peace."

He dragged his mouth over Sanzo’s quivering erection, his tongue darting out to taste the gathering pre-come. Gojyo’s salivary glands watered with the pungent flavor and he moaned with lust. His mouth enveloped Sanzo's unyielding cock while Gojyo eased a single digit eased inside the monk's ass. Sanzo caught his breath and his hips rocked upwards, driving his dick further inside Gojyo’s mouth. Calling on old skills he’d learned from his years on the street, Gojyo relaxed, allowing Sanzo's cock to slide smoothly down his throat.

Sanzo’s fingers threaded through his hair while he fucked Gojyo’s mouth. Taking advantage of Sanzo’s distraction, Gojyo pulled one finger out and pressed in two. He felt Sanzo’s muscles coil and if his mouth hadn’t been full, he would have smiled. This wouldn’t take long.

His fingers found the spot, the one that made Sanzo groan and squirm. Sanzo’s speed picked up and his grip on Gojyo’s hair tightened, his cock hardened and grew thicker inside Gojyo’s mouth. Predictably, the monk stayed silent, but Gojyo rode the wave of Sanzo’s orgasm, following his writhing body and swallowing the thick, bitter citrus-flavored cum.

Gojyo was expecting a grumbling, terse Sanzo when the monk’s head cleared, but he wasn’t expecting a rabid- psychopath. Sanzo grabbed his shoulder with lightening quickness, and threw Gojyo to the soft, forest floor. Placing his knees on either side of Gojyo's hips, Sanzo's fingers closed around his throat. "Goddamn it! What the fuck are you doing?"

Gojyo tried to pry off Sanzo's hands. "Saving your unholy ass, you ungrateful bastard!"

Sanzo sat up, relaxing his grip, his weight resting on Gojyo's hip, his face full of anger but there was clarity in his eyes. " _Saving_ me?"

Gojyo fought back a moan and reflexively raised his hips, grinding against Sanzo's ass. "Get off me or get me off, one or the other."

"You fucking perverted kappa." Sanzo pushed away from Gojyo and stood up.

"Hey, you started it, if you remember correctly," Gojyo said with a smirk, and then he licked the remainder of Sanzo’s cum off his lips.

Confusion was evident on Sanzo's face.

"Yeah, you do remember, don't you?" He smacked his lips and grinned at Sanzo before adding, "So now you can see that you owe me one."

Sanzo tugged his jeans back into place and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. "What the hell happened?"

Gojyo lay on his back, his neglected erection throbbing in his pants. He exhaled. "You got hit with a dose of aphrodisiac fairy dust."

"Fucking fairies." Sanzo's fingers twitched. Gojyo assumed he was missing his gun. Or his cigarettes. Or both.

"Exactly." Gojyo sat up, suppressing a grunt of frustration when his hard-on reminded him of its presence. To take his mind off his problem, he pulled out his cigarettes and after a moment, he offered one to Sanzo. "Your stuff is still back at camp but we need to find Goku and Hakkai; they may be in trouble, too."

Sanzo stared at the cigarettes with open disdain but finally took one. "Why aren't you affected?"

"I'm immune because I _am_ a fucking fairy and a damn good one at that." Gojyo lit his cigarette and then handed Sanzo his lighter. Grinning, he added, "And now you can attest to my awesomeness too."

"In your dreams." Sanzo fired the lighter and then wrinkled his nose when he inhaled but for once, he didn't complain about Gojyo's brand of cigarettes.

"That's okay." Gojyo teased. "We'll keep it our little secret."

The fox stood up. "I found your friend with the coronet. He is close by."

"Good." Gojyo turned to Sanzo. "Let's go get him."

"Go get who?" Sanzo glared at him.

"Goku. The fox knows the way and will take us to him."

"What fox?"

"That one," Gojyo raised his arm and pointed at Foxy.

Sanzo's eyes followed the direction of Gojyo's finger. Then he turned back again, glaring at Gojyo. "Are you _trying_ to annoy me?"

"You don't see it?" Gojyo stared at Sanzo. "You're fucking kidding me, right? Silver-colored fox with ice-blue eyes and a bunch of tails?"

Sanzo turned to face Gojyo, raising an eyebrow. "There's nothing there. You are delusional."

"It's right there!" Gojyo stabbed his finger in the fox's direction.

Sanzo looked again and then shook his head. "Let me guess," Sanzo's words were slow but laced with a hint of amusement, "it also talks to you."

"Yeah, it… Look, I am NOT delusional." Gojyo looked at the fox and he could swear the damn thing grinned at him. His gaze shifted back toward Sanzo and the monk's mouth nearly managed a smile. He sighed, wondering if maybe he _was_ delusional. "Fuck you, both. Let's go, Foxy."

His journey through the forest was similar only this time, Gojyo's feet were already tender. Ferns and evergreens covered the woodland floor, a scent of pine and damp earth permeated the air, above them, the wind whistled through trees. The moon above was unnaturally bright and full, completing the dreamlike setting. Sanzo moved silently next to him, still shirtless, perfect hipbones peaking out above the waistband of his jeans, prominent and marked.

Gojyo's hard-on would not go away. He tried to focus on Hakkai, but that only made his desire worse. Maybe the fairy dust _was_ getting to him. After all, he was only half fairy - maybe he was only half-immune.

The fox stopped and looked over its shoulder at Gojyo. "He's in that small clearing ahead."

Gojyo caught Sanzo's arm, stopping the monk from charging into the meadow. "Goku's out there," he whispered.

"I suppose the _fox_ told you that, right?"

"Just wait." Gojyo glared at Sanzo. "What if he's with Hakkai?"

Sanzo frowned. "He wouldn't."

"He's alone," the fox told Gojyo.

Gojyo smiled internally, relieved at the fox's words. Delusional, was he? "You wouldn't normally go for me, would you, Sanzo? But earlier, if I'd wanted to have you, you would have gladly opened your legs for me and let me fuck you senseless. As it was, _I_ had to hold back because _you_ wanted me. Now if you were like that, what chance would Goku have? We both know how hot Hakkai is."

Sanzo replied with an angry hiss, "All right, you've made your point."

"I suggest we check it out before we charge in," Gojyo explained. "Goku and Hakkai are both very dangerous when they are _primal_ and you were difficult enough."

With an exasperated sigh, Sanzo nodded in agreement.

They crept forward and peered through the trees. Goku was there all right. He was naked and to Gojyo, it appeared he was performing an erotic dance. Goku jumped about the clearing in graceful, fluid movements, shaking and grinding his hips in simulated coitus. Gojyo recognized the same sexual aura surrounding Goku he'd noted in Sanzo earlier. He glanced sideways at his companion. Sanzo was completely mesmerized, purple eyes blazing with lust. Ahh, so it was as Gojyo had always suspected.

Gojyo took advantage of Sanzo's distraction, grabbing his shoulders and propelling the surly monk into the clearing, giving Sanzo a parting kick in the ass for good measure. Sanzo struggled to stay upright, he stumbled through the dense undergrowth a few steps before he tripped over a jumble of foliage and fell into the clearing, sprawled out on the meadow grass. Swearing loudly, he rolled onto his back.

The cracking limbs, swishing greenery and his shouting had immediately alerted Goku to Sanzo's presence. The monkey growled when he leapt onto Sanzo's stomach.

"Sanzo," Goku panted, "there's something wrong with me."

"Goku," Sanzo started, "get the fuck off…"

That was all he managed to say before Goku pressed against his lips in a smoking kiss. The monkey was already humping Sanzo, rubbing his naked, aroused body against the monk. Then he stood, yanking at Sanzo's pants, nearly tearing them off. Goku was hard and well-endowed and Gojyo was certain Sanzo would be on the receiving end. He smiled. Sanzo should thank him for getting him slicked up and ready.

Then Gojyo sighed, his cock was aching. He longed to stay and watch, but he had bigger fish to fry: a difficult and dangerous green-eyed fish. "Do you know where Hakkai is?"

"Yes." The fox smiled at him again. "You teased the yellow-haired one and tricked him into going to face the other one alone. Perhaps you are a trickster yourself."

"Nah, Goku would have passed me over for Sanzo anyway." Gojyo shook his head. "Having sex with Goku would be tempting but there's a good chance that Sanzo might've killed me if he found out I did his monkey. Besides, Sanzo's not usually that easy to trick, he wanted Goku, too. I think he's still got horny fairy dust coursing through his veins."

"As do you." The fox stood.

"What? I thought you said I was immune!"

"Did I?" The fox blinked very slowly and then darted off through the brush.

"Hey," Gojyo called after, running to catch up, "can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"You said I could shock them out of the fairy dust spell, right?"

"No, again you misinterpreted my words." The fox looked over its silver shoulder. "I said you could shock that one out of his spell. The little one will need a lot more attention. I suspect your yellow-haired friend will be very busy tonight."

Gojyo had to chuckle about that but then his thoughts turned again to Hakkai. "What about…"

"Ah, the green-eyed demon." The fox stopped and turned, its long, fluffy tails curling about it. "I don't know what he'll require. He is very closed off and very dangerous."

Gojyo considered what he already knew about the fairy dust's interaction with his traveling companions. So far he had witnessed Sanzo pacing, the aura of sexual frustration rolling off him in near toxic-level waves of pheromones. Then there was Goku, his boundless energy, his every motion focused on sex and specifically, sex with Sanzo. The two of them were themselves, but on a much more _sexual_ level. His steps slowed.

What would an unleashed Hakkai be like? Gojyo was certain he wouldn't be able to resist an amorous Hakkai, how could he? Not when he thought about Hakkai the way he did. Even so, could he take advantage of his friend?

"If you do not help him," the fox blinked at him as if reading Gojyo's thoughts, "he may be lost. The fairies are very taken with him and I think they would like to keep him as their plaything."

"Fuck." Gojyo sighed and then motioned with his hand, "Lead on, Foxy."

"He's there."

Gojyo recognized the scenery; they were near the pool where he'd originally met the fox. He gazed through the trees and saw Hakkai sitting calmly on a rock. He had on his button down shirt, the one he wore while his regular clothing dried. Hakkai's hair was wet and his monocle was missing. Gojyo figured he must be fresh from a bath. He felt a tightness in his chest and his hard-on thrummed with every beat of his heart. He whispered, "Full circle, eh? Figures."

He took a deep breath and stepped out of the trees. "Hey."

Hakkai smiled. "Hello, Gojyo."

Gojyo's brow furrowed and he turned to stare at the fox. He was certain the thing shrugged at him, giving him no help. He turned back and studied his friend. "Umm, how are you feeling?"

Hakkai tipped his head to one side, his eyes glittering in the bright moonlight. "I am… unsettled."

He swallowed. Hakkai seemed normal, but he didn't _feel_ normal. "Then, you know about the fairy dust, right?"

"Ah hah, is that it?" Hakkai chuckled. "Fairy dust?"

Gojyo started to relax, exhaling his tension. Hakkai's laugh sounded normal. "Yeah. Aphrodisiac fairy dust. We've all been affected."

The next words from Hakkai came out tight and low, full of anger. "Is that why you were… pleasuring Sanzo?"

Gojyo froze, his heart pounding. Hakkai sounded scary. "Umm, yeah. You saw that, huh?"

Hakkai's eyes narrowed. "Of course." He slid gracefully off the rock, moving towards Gojyo, his steps slow and deliberate. "I always see you, I always watch you."

"Well, you know, someone told me," Gojyo glanced at the fox, "Sanzo would need _that_ to snap him out of his spell."

"Someone?" Hakkai circled Gojyo, his movements like liquid danger.

"A fox." Gojyo swallowed again, his body reacting to Hakkai's close proximity and abnormally high pheromones. He was both terrified and turned-on by Hakkai's feral movements."You probably can't see it. I don't know if it's real or a hallucination."

"A fox?" Hakkai stopped in front of Gojyo, his brow furrowing while he turned his head and looked in Foxy's direction. "There is something there, I think. I can feel an unusual qi."

Hakkai was so close, so tempting. Gojyo stared at Hakkai's silver ear cuffs, then the nape of his neck and shivered with need. Gojyo raised his hand, unable to stop his finger from ghosting over the delicate shell of Hakkai's ear. "Hakkai, I'm…"

"Sometimes, when you come home after being with women, I can smell you." Hakkai turned to face him, his eyes dark with passion. "You smell of sex, underneath the perfume and _other_ scents, I can always pick yours out, it's strong and tantalizing. Sometimes I touch myself then, needing to sooth my more basic needs."

Gojyo blinked. Did Hakkai just tell him he jerked off while thinking about him? While his head was reeling with the revelation, Gojyo leaned forward and whispered in Hakkai's ear, "I would like to see that. Do you want to show me?"

"I… don't know."

"What else, Hakkai? Do you have fantasies?" Gojyo didn't move, afraid he would disturb the tension between them.

"I have fantasies."

"About me?"

"Yes." Hakkai shifted his body closer so that there was only a hairsbreadth of distance between them. "Sometimes I imagine dragging you out of a tavern, pressing you against a wall outside, pulling down your pants and having my way with you."

"Mmm." Gojyo noted huskily feeling the heat build between them. "Very hot, yes I would like that. Would you?"

"Yes."

"In your fantasy, I never fight you, do I?" Gojyo touched Hakkai's proper shirt, sliding his fingers up and pulling fabric free from the confines of buttons. "I let you have me, right?"

Hakkai's breath caught and for a moment, he didn't answer. "Yes, you moan and writhe, push back against me, welcoming me inside, letting me fill you. You are hot and tight and I nearly come once I'm in you. I reach around your hips and touch you, and you are hard," Hakkai swallowed, "like iron and pre-cum has gathered in copious amounts, sliding down and coating you. When I stroke you, your wanton sounds of pleasure are intoxicating. Finally, you call out my name and come on the tavern wall, gripping and squeezing me, causing me to follow you quickly with my own orgasm. When I pull out of you, I watch my creamy white cum slide down your thighs."

"Holy fucking gods." Gojyo exhaled and his eyes closed while he visualized the scene, his hands and face pressed against cool stone, his pants around his ankles. Gojyo could feel strong fingers digging into his bare hips while Hakkai's hard cock slammed into him again and again. His balls ached.

"Do I disgust you?" Hakkai asked.

"Hardly." Hakkai's shirt was open now and Gojyo's hands slid against heated skin, doubling his desire. His fingers teased at Hakkai's nipples, cautiously testing his limits. "What else? Do I ever fuck you in your fantasies?"

"Ah," he moaned when Gojyo pinched him gently. "Sometimes when you come home, you get into bed with me. I am shocked and fight you at first, but you do things to me with your tongue and fingers, things that drive me crazy. I am unable to resist your advances until you make me…" Hakkai did not finish his thought.

"… lose control?" Gojyo was panting now. "Is that what you want? To lose control?"

Hakkai nodded. "I believe so."

Gojyo's hands moved to the waistband of Hakkai's pants, quickly and easily unfastening them. He nuzzled against dark, clean-smelling hair while sliding Hakkai's pants down. "What do I do with my tongue and fingers, Hakkai? What is it you like?"

"I -- I'm afraid what I like is not normal."

Gojyo smiled into his friend's hair and his hands settled on Hakkai's ass, one on each side. He pressed their hips together, feeling Hakkai's hard cock grind against his own. He pulled Hakkai's cheeks apart, opening him to the night while a single digit on Gojyo's right hand caressed the tender crevice between. "In your fantasy, do my fingers touch you here?"

Hakkai's answer was only a tortured whisper. "Yes."

"My tongue, too?"

Gojyo felt Hakkai swallow and then nod his head.

"Is that what you think is not normal?" Gojyo could not hide his amusement.

"Gojyo --" Hakkai rubbed his lean body against Gojyo, "please."

When Gojyo heard that, he remembered their circumstances. He pulled away, probably one of the most difficult things he had ever done in his life. "Not this time, Hakkai. Now I can only --"

Hakkai grabbed him and easily threw Gojyo to the ground. He crawled on top of Gojyo, ripping his t-shirt. "You will. If you could do _that_ to Sanzo, you can do more for me."

Gojyo saw the faint, fine lines of Hakkai's living, demon vine tattoos writhing on his friend's body. Hakkai would lose control, it seemed, one way or another. Gojyo wondered how bad being fucked by the demon Hakkai would be, or how good. Ah, hell, Gojyo knew he would love it regardless. He reached up and touched Hakkai's ear-cuffs, considering his options.

"You'd better give him what he wants." Gojyo heard the fox laughing. He tipped his head towards the fox, but it was not a fox anymore. Still silver and still with ice-blue eyes, it looked very much like a small dragon now. "Well, I'll leave you to it – looks as if you will fuck or be fucked, maybe both."

"What, Gojyo?" Hakkai crooned at him looking in the direction of Gojyo's gaze. "The fox again? What does it say?"

"It says I need to give you what you want." He moved his head to stare into those brilliant green eyes.

"Ah, clever, clever fox."

"And it looks like it's out to get a fuck of its own."

"What?" Hakkai blinked, vines pulsing under his skin.

The fox giggled. "You can be astute, Red-hair, when you want. I like getting lucky, too. See you, fairy." It took flight and Hakuryuu appeared, joining it in the night sky.

"Later, Foxy."

"Gojyo." Hakkai whispered. "Look at me."

Gojyo stared up at a naked Hakkai and shivered. "Hakkai, I'm not sure if I start, I'll be able to stop. The dust has affected me, too. Will you be okay with that?"

"Oh, yes."

Gojyo wasn't sure he believed Hakkai, but he wasn't certain he could deny himself this opportunity, either. "Maybe you should do me, maybe that will be enough to bring you out of your spell."

Hakkai shook his head. "Although I am very well-read, I think you have far more practical knowledge in this area. I will defer to your skilled hands. This time."

 _This time?_ Gojyo nodded and his hands moved back to Hakkai's ass. "Then I think you need to get on your hands and knees."

Hakkai complied, settling into the soft grass, with his head down. Gojyo nudged his knees further apart and for a moment he simply stared, taking in the sight of Hakkai's flawless body. His willowy form trembled before Gojyo and he could not help touching soft skin, his fingers danced against the delicate nape of Hakkai's neck, down and over lean back muscles, across his firm ass, and to perfectly toned thighs. Gojyo took great delight as flesh reacted to his every touch.

He leaned over and breathed into Hakkai's ear, whispering, "You are perfect, 'Kai." He wanted to add, _and don't hate me in the morning_ , but he feared saying the words aloud.

"Gojyo," Hakkai sighed, "hurry. Please do not make me wait longer."

He caressed Hakkai's skin, gently parting his ass. Gojyo leaned closer and blew on Hakkai's exposed hole. Hakkai writhed under him, moaning nonsensical words of encouragement. Hakkai's freshly-washed musky scent was overwhelming, filling Gojyo's olfactory senses. Blood pulsed in his veins, his vision blurring as he gave into his desire. His tongue, already dripping with saliva touched Hakkai's sensitive flesh, licking at the delicate divide.

Hakkai's flavor was wondrous. Gojyo was easily excited, but even for him, this was beyond erotic. Hakkai was so responsive, each touch from Gojyo brought out another amazing sound. He lapped slowly, languidly running his tongue from Hakkai's sac to his spine. Hakkai's hips undulated sensually with Gojyo's every movement, spreading his knees further apart in complete surrender.

Gojyo's cock was beyond hard, but his erection was only a secondary consideration. Instead, he focused completely on Hakkai, finally centering his wandering tongue on Hakkai's tiny, crinkled entrance. Gojyo laved at the small opening, his tongue following raised contours and then dipping inside the snug passage.

Hakkai shuddered and moaned as Gojyo fucked him with his tongue. Gojyo smiled inwardly. Who would have suspected his prim, proper and fastidious roommate had fantasized about getting a rim job? He wondered what other kinks were buried in Hakkai's big brain. He hoped he would get to find out.

Gojyo's hand moved around and caressed Hakkai's wet, solid cock. With his touch, Hakkai's muscles immediately tensed. After only a few strokes, Gojyo felt Hakkai's cock stiffen and thick warm liquid flowed over his hand. Hakkai wilted, his head and shoulders collapsing to the forest floor, panting.

Gojyo ran his hands over Hakkai's damp skin, soothing his friend. "You okay?"

"Yes," Hakkai answered, falling to his side.

Gojyo flopped onto his back, the meadow grass and moss was soft and cool. He stared at the stars wheeling overhead and listened to Hakkai's slowing breaths. Although Gojyo's cock continued to throb, he felt strangely fulfilled. "Are you back to yourself?"

"How do you mean?" Hakkai asked, sitting up.

Gojyo watched Hakkai's graceful movements, wanting to touch him, but unsure if he should. He remembered Sanzo's violent reaction. Hakkai's anger would hurt far more, both physically and otherwise. "The fairy dust. Are you free of it?"

Hakkai's long, exquisite fingers, stroked Gojyo's hair. "You said you wouldn't be able to stop, but you have. Why?"

"I don't think this is a good time for that, it's too --"

Hakkai interrupted his words with a kiss. Bruising and impatient, filled with passion, Hakkai slid his naked form and insistent hands over Gojyo. Hakkai tugged at Gojyo's jeans, peeling away the last barrier of clothing between them. Hakkai broke their kiss but a trail of saliva still connected them. Those wondrous fingers sought out Gojyo's cock and squeezed. "Please, Gojyo, do not refuse me."

Gojyo's thoughts were in a dreamlike state and he knew as the fox had warned earlier, he was losing himself. _What a way to go_ , was all he could think. He pushed at Hakkai, removing his pants completely and then retrieving his vial of lubricant. Hakkai's eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he rolled to his stomach, raising his hips once again.

Gojyo gazed at Hakkai, feeling his control start to slip. Warm evening air swirled around his sensitive cock and he moved between Hakkai's open thighs. His movements were faster, more reckless this time. He spilled slick liquid over his fingers and Hakkai's slightly opened hole. He tried to be gentle, but he didn't think he was, when he pushed his middle finger inside. This was different from what he'd experienced with Sanzo, this was a far more profound feeling.

"Hakkai," Gojyo managed to say, "tell me if I hurt you."

Hakkai looked over his shoulder. "You won't hurt me, Gojyo."

Gojyo frowned. "Easy for you to say." He removed his finger, poured more oil over his hand and this time, pressed two fingers inside Hakkai's willing body, and was rewarded with a passionate moan. He moved deep inside, stretching Hakkai's taut passage with forced patience. Gojyo was not completely out of his senses and he realized two fingers would not match the size of his cock. He pushed a third finger in, hearing Hakkai's surprised groan when Gojyo twisted his hand, loosening the way.

 _Hakkai was a virgin_. That was Gojyo's mantra as his senses lost track of anything unrelated to Hakkai. The forest and sky disappeared from his vision. _Take it slowly._ Sounds from wind in the trees and water in a nearby stream fell silent. All he could smell, taste and feel was Hakkai. He coated his twitching erection with lubricant. _Gently._ He pressed the tip of his cock against Hakkai's snug opening. "Tell me if I'm hurting you."

Hakkai's body shuddered in reaction to Gojyo's invasion. "I will."

"Relax, Hakkai," Gojyo coached with quiet encouragement, "Push out and breathe."

"Gojyo." Hakkai whispered, responding to his words. "I'm all right."

He waited until Hakkai's body became more pliant and then Gojyo eased his cock completely inside. Hakkai was tight and hot, Gojyo's vision blurred with his many sensations. He'd never felt that level of intensely before. He waited again. "I'll move when you're ready."

"I'm okay, Gojyo." Hakkai looked over his shoulder again sweat glistening on his forehead from his concentration. "Please--"

Somehow, despite every temptation to do otherwise, Gojyo backed out gently. _Hakkai was a virgin_. Gojyo's orgasm wouldn't take long, but he recognized what was happening. _Take it slowly._ Coming once would not be enough today. _Easy._

His strokes were slow and methodical, granting Hakkai as much pleasure as possible. Twisting his hips and pressing at angles that brought sighs and moans from Hakkai. Gojyo's mind focused, doing what he did best, but the constant and equal pressure along the length of Gojyo's cock while he thrust into Hakkai's ass quickly caused his control to slip. His balls tightened and his orgasm spiraled outward from there, butterflies filling his stomach until his toes curled. His arms wound around Hakkai's belly and chest, pressing their bodies tightly together. Gojyo bit the back of Hakkai's neck as he shuddered with his orgasm.

For several moments afterwards, neither of them spoke. Gojyo felt sweat on his cooling skin but he didn't move. He licked the bite-mark on Hakkai's back, allowing his panting to subside.

"Gojyo?"

"Yeah?" Gojyo caressed Hakkai's skin, his concentration starting to gather again.

"You're still hard."

"Yeah." Gojyo straightened, hands sliding along Hakkai's flanks, stopping at his hips.

"Are you always like this?" Hakkai panted.

Gojyo shifted, straddling Hakkai's right leg and lifting his left knee. "Not always." He gently nudged Hakkai onto his side and shimmied closer, pushing deeper. He started to move again, stroking with gentle circular movements into Hakkai's tight passage again.

"Oh!" Hakkai moaned. "That's -"

"That's what, Hakkai?" Gojyo smiled, maintaining the speed of his movements. "Good? Bad?"

"Ahhh, good. Very good."

"Then," Gojyo whispered while touching Hakkai's renewed erection, "you won't mind if I continue?"

Hakkai's body shook. "No."

Gojyo shifted again, turning Hakkai onto his back while his cock remained buried deep. He leaned forward and kissed Hakkai, his hips still rocking in a steady rhythm. "I hope you're okay with this."

With a moan Hakkai asked, "How long can you go?"

"Hmm." Gojyo considered. "With horny fairy dust and you as my partner? Possibly all night."

"Gojyo."

"Let's find out, shall we?" Gojyo slipped an arm under one of Hakkai's legs and twisted his hips.

"Ah!" Hakkai's eyes closed and then opened. He nodded. "I believe finding out would be very acceptable."

 

 

Gojyo sat alone smoking in a quiet clearing. He was idly wondering where he'd left his boots the night before when a small, blue-eyed dragon sat down next to him. "Hey Foxy, I didn't think I'd see you again. How was your night?"

"Wonderful. Hakuryuu is very inventive. Did you know he could shape-shift?"

"Yeah," Gojyo inhaled, "into a jeep. How fun can that be?"

The creature laughed and then turned into a fox. "Oh, so you haven't seen his other forms?"

"Other forms?"

Hakuryuu landed nearby, his red eyes whirling. He made a noise that sounded to Gojyo suspiciously like a contented sigh. Gojyo could swear the dragon looked smug.

"Hey," Gojyo said to the dragon, "Hakkai's probably in a panic about you. Go find him already."

The small dragon chattered at him angrily before leaping skyward and disappearing in the trees.

"Oops, I should have warned him to steer clear of Sanzo." Just as Gojyo finished his sentence, he heard a loud report from Sanzo's gun.

The fox tipped his head to one side.

Gojyo chuckled. "Sanzo has been shooting at anything that remotely resembles a fairy. So far, many flowers and a few insects have taken bullets."

"Not you?" Foxy stared at him.

"Nah," he inhaled deeply on his cigarette again. "I've been staying clear. So has Goku." He pointed up a lushly leafed tree where Goku huddled on a limb in fear.

"What about the other one? Your green-eyed demon?"

"You got me, Foxy." Gojyo shrugged and then crushed out his cigarette.

"I thought you wanted him."

"I did want him and do want him." Gojyo sighed. "But if it meant I would lose him as my friend, I would never have touched him."

"Do you feel you've lost him?" The fox asked.

"I don't know. When I woke up, he was gone." Gojyo felt sick. "Last night was … busy. I never had a chance to ask him specifics."

"You had no choice, you know." The fox yawned and then stretched. "Haven't we been over this? If you had left them, all of them would be-"

"I remember," Gojyo interrupted the fox. "If I had left him, he would be lost. What if I lose him anyway?" He threw his cigarette butt away with anger. "Fucking fairies. If I had a gun, I'd be shooting at them, too."

"Who said you would lose me?" Hakkai asked from behind him.

Gojyo froze and then glared at the fox. "Did you know he was there?"

"Yes."

"Then why didn't you tell me?"

Foxy stood up, waving its many tails and it turned and walked away. "You should know better than that by now. You never asked."

Gojyo leaned back, resting himself on his elbows and looking in Hakkai's direction. "Well?"

"Well, what?" Hakkai asked, moving closer. He was carrying Gojyo's boots.

"Do you hate me now?"

"Why would I hate you?" Hakkai laughed and to Gojyo, his laughter sounded sincere. "I could hear and see the fox this time, you know. Perhaps the fairy influence blocked our ability to interact with the creature."

"Maybe. It fucked your dragon, you know." Gojyo couldn't disguise the bitterness in his voice.

"Yes, I heard that, too. Well, I suppose Hakuryuu gets lonely, also."

" _Lonely_ , is it?" Gojyo rolled his eyes. "Maybe he just got hit with horny fairy dust."

"Maybe." Hakkai smiled.

There was a long moment of uncomfortable silence. Gojyo had a several things he wanted to ask but he feared the answers he might receive. Instead, he picked at a blade of grass.

Hakkai set Gojyo's boots down. "So, Gojyo, is it true that last night you were simply saving us?"

"Hakkai, with you, that's not why I -" Gojyo stopped his words and sat up. "Eh, nevermind."

Hakkai sat down next to him, folding his legs beneath him in one fluid motion. "Last night." Hakkai cleared his throat. "I will remember last night for my entire life with the utmost fondness."

Gojyo sighed and then prompted, "But ..."

Hakkai blinked at him. "But ... what?"

"Aren't you going to give me the brush off now?"

"Why would I do that?" Hakkai leaned over and gently kissed Gojyo. "Last night was magical, Gojyo. I was hoping you felt the same way."

Gojyo nodded, not trusting himself to speak. Instead, he cautiously slipped a hand around Hakkai's waist, testing his limitations and feeling comforting warmth while he relaxed. "Magical, huh? Yeah, that's a good description."

"I think so."

After a moment, Gojyo asked, "Hey, Hakkai, will we be sharing more _magical_ nights? Or should I just plan on fantasizing about that one for the rest of my life?"

"Oh," Hakkai laughed, "I don't think magic is limited to one night."

Sanzo broke through the trees and stopped, glaring at them. "Come on you perverts, we are leaving! I'm not spending one more night in this cursed place and I'll shoot the first one who argues!" He turned and headed for Hakkai's deer trail road, shouting over his shoulder, "Goku! Get your ass in gear."

"I'm comin' Sanzo," Goku said from somewhere in the trees. "But ya gotta promise not to shoot me."

"No promises, Monkey." Sanzo turned and stared at them before he muttered, "Fucking Kappa. Why you?"

Gojyo opened his mouth but closed it again when he caught a glimpse of Sanzo's gun. Sometimes he did know when to stay silent.

Hakkai stood up and dusted off his pants. "Perhaps I would have been a better alternative?"

" _You_? Che…"

"What alternative?" Goku asked, moving closer to Sanzo but staying out of fan-striking distance.

Gojyo chuckled and climbed to his feet. "Want me to tell you, Goku?"

"Why?" His curious gaze went from Gojyo to Sanzo and back again. "Is it something perverted?"

Sanzo took several steps forward and wrapped an arm around Goku's neck affectionately. "Nevermind, Monkey." He glared at Gojyo over Goku's head, an obvious warning. "Let's move. Unless you want to spend another night here?"

"No." All three of them answered in unison.

"Then let's go."

The others started down the road but Gojyo paused, taking one last look at the beautiful setting. He watched a colorful orange fairy flit in a tree nearby. He raised his hand and said softly, "Thanks, Foxy."


End file.
